Beyond The Void
by reddwarfaddict
Summary: What if the Doctor had fallen into the void with the Daleks and Cybermen? Could Rose Tyler achieve the impossible to get the man she loves back? Twoshot, yes, it's a word, TenRose. Well, I suppose more RoseTen but you get the general gist... DoctorWhump.
1. Part One

**A/N: **Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who I wouldn't have to write this. Go figure!

I know I'm extremely late with this, but hey. Infact, it was over a year ago this aired, but WHATEVER. Bla bla bla, I'm not listening!

* * *

"Online." 

Suddenly wind was howling deafeningly in Rose's ears, and she felt herself lifting with the sheer pull of the Void towards the far wall which shone pure whiteness.

Daleks were screaming, flying past her and the Doctor like they were mere pests themselves being sucked by a giant Dyson hoover. Exterminated once and for all, the irritating bugs they were.

"The breach is open! Into the Void! Ha!" she heard the Doctor screams over the wind, and she joined him with his smile of sheer achievement, both Daleks and Cybermen screaming as they shot past, howling in fear and rage and hurtling unwaveringly to their ultimate doom – Hell.

Rose's eyes were suddenly torn from the delighted face of the Doctor as his lever suddenly shot out bright sparks, temporarily blinding her. She opened her eyes just in time to witness his lever suddenly sinking down, down towards the Lever Room floor. Was…was it deactivating?

"Offline," the computerised voice confirmed her fears, and she suddenly found herself screaming desperately to the Doctor the blatantly obvious.  
"It's deactivating!" she screamed over at him, but he didn't appear to be hearing her as he stared down, almost shocked by the actions of the lever.

He looked up at her, eyes staring at her in pure fear. She didn't even have anytime to speak before he was moving, moving slowly as he battled the suction with his progression towards the fallen lever.

Rose was screaming now, well aware the rate of flying Daleks and Cybermen were rapidly decreasing as the pull lessened with the lever.

He was trying desperately to pull the lever back up to his original position; even Rose could see the amount of strength he was using even to stand up. He held onto the lever as he was dragged from the safety zone of where the Magna Clamp was stuck fast to the wall.

"NO!" she shouted, reaching out an arm towards him for mental support. He wasn't looking though – too occupied with trying to push the lever back into place.

"Online and locked," the calm computer voice signalled success – but the fight was not yet over.

As intended the suction increased to maximum again, the stream of Daleks and Cybermen seemingly never coming to an end as the Doctor held tight onto the lever, which was now bending with the sheer effort to keep him from falling. Rose watched, antagonised as the Doctor was lifted into the air, openly crying out with the pain of holding on.

"Hold on!!!" Rose screamed, "HOLD ON!!!"

His grip was slipping now, but the Daleks and Cybermen were becoming fewer and fewer. The breach started to ripple, the sure sign of closing. Just a few more seconds…

"DOCTOR!" she found herself hollering for him again, his head turning towards her as the wall rippled even more – but Rose could see the strain was severely taking its toll.

His arms were aching, screaming their protests with every millisecond that passed. He tried to readjust his grip, he tried to fight the pain; kicking his legs as if it would somehow push him forward as though he was merely swimming against the current.

"Rose…" he whispered, totally inaudible over the roar of the wind – but she could hear it perfectly fine. "It's been fun." He gave a small, half-hearted smile over the agony rippling through his arm muscles. "See you in Hell."

His grip slipped.

Then he was hurtling through the air, being dragged back towards the open Void as Rose screamed her throat raw the single, painful word:

"NOOOOOOO!"

She watched in pure shock and breathtaking horror as he called out her name one last time, the prolonged constant syllable stuck forever in his throat. He hit the wall – or at least, he would've if the wall had been solid – so instead, he passed straight through it, the whiteness consuming him as though he were being sucked into the centre of a whirlpool.

First his feet disappeared, his legs, waist, shoulders, head left arm…until all Rose could see was a single hand of the most clever, complicated, precious, altruistic, _amazing _alien in the entire Universe as he finally met his end.

The end of the Doctor.

The end of Rose Tyler.

The end of all life as she knew it.

The hand reaching out to her finally disappeared into the rippling wall as Rose Tyler's entire life crashed and burned before her eyes.

"NO!" she screamed again, though it was entirely without point. Without even meaning to, she was hurtling through the air to join him in the nothingness, shock blinding her common sense as she helplessly plummeted to the end.

But then she stopped.

She felt strong, protective arms around her as she fell into the arms of her parallel father, who she swore to God had not been there a second ago. There was a sudden flash of blinding white light as Pete Tyler hit the rounded yellow medallion and suddenly, she was no longer in her world.

The suction of the Void immediately dissipated, but the shock of what had just happened was just started to hit Rose Tyler like a winding punch to the stomach. She cried out as a bout of anguish suddenly rose distinctly inside her, her own cry echoing ghost-like around the empty and destructed parallel Torchwood Lever Room.

She stamped her feet, howling in pain whilst the tears coursed constantly down her cheeks. She hugged herself tight, as if she was pretending it was the Doctor's arms around her – protecting her.

But he was gone.

The Doctor was dead.

She was well aware of the company standing warily around her, unsure of how to interpret her display of tortured cries.

"H-h-he…f-fell…" she heard herself just about gasp through the tears. "In…in…t-to the…V-void…" then the tears became too much to carry on talking, the pain burning inside her.

No one said anything. How could they? They could only watch her as she staggered to the wall to which had been the link to the Void, resting a hand on it. Maybe if she wished hard enough…he would come back…

This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen. They were supposed to survive, together, scrape through it. They always did. It wasn't…it couldn't…

He couldn't be gone. He could never be gone. No stupid sucking void hole was going to keep her from him and she was going to get him back, no matter what. It wouldn't matter if they didn't have the TARDIS, they'd travel the world together and see amazing sights, and it didn't matter where they went…as long as they had each other.

Parallel Earth? Parallel Torchwood.

Parallel…no, wait a minute.

Suddenly Rose was running, running back to the computers, the Doctor's words still echoing in her head. It was a long shot. And extremely long shot. Infact, it was so long she realised she was just making it up as she went along.

Which made her even more miserable.

"_I just open the void…and reverse! The void stuff gets sucked back inside!"_

"_Pullin' 'em all in!"_

"_Pullin' 'em all in!!!"_

"What're you doin'?" Mickey yelled over at her as she struggled to get the computers to work the levers operational. She shouted in frustration, whacking the desk as the computer refused to turn on. "Rose?"

"We get the lever's operational! Fire the particle engines and open the void! We can get him back!" She seemed ecstatic, pleased with herself. "If he reversed the process I can just reverse his reverse and everything will get ejected from the void!"

The company however, did not seem so thrilled.

"Rose, sweetheart," Jackie started, her heart breaking to tell her daughter the words. "If you did that we'd have millions of Daleks and Cybermen ejected over the planet."

"I don't think the Doctor would want his life to be saved at that cost," Pete pointed out, truthfully.

"But that's when I reverse the reversed reverse! I flick the switch, hang onto the Doctor and let the Cybermen and Daleks get sucked back in again!"

"But we don't know 'bout the co-ordinates!" Jake insisted.

"Six! Lots of sixes! But we reverse it, set it to the inverse – negative sixes!"

A brief pause.

Mickey was the one finally to speak, steeping forward towards Rose and gesturing vaguely at the screen.

"You're doin' it wrong," he pointed out, bending down to the concealed plug beneath the desk. "I'll get it workin' for you."

Her voice came in a wavering, terrified whisper:

"Thank you, Mickey."

* * *

"Ready?" Rose asked, standing by the left-hand lever ready to start the process. She glanced at Mickey on the other side of the room at the other lever, who nodded affirmation. 

They both ran forward, and together they pushed the levers.

The familiar sound of rushing wind started up as Rose and Mickey caught the force of the void blowing outwards, both managing to grasp onto one of the magna clamps they'd manage to scavenge from the Torchwood basement, attached to the wall. Everyone – Jackie, Pete, Jake, Mickey and Rose – held on tight, anticipating the worst.

Rose watched the wall of the void carefully, searching for any hint that something was going to come out. A converse trainer. A mess of brown hair. A pinstripe arm…or a leg? Anything. Anything at all.

But she was greeted by none of these things.

Instead, what she saw was a big metal foot.

A Cyberman screamed dramatically as it came flying helplessly out of the void, smashing through the far window and out onto the street below. Rose swallowed; hoping to the God she didn't believe in that the Doctor would come out soon before anyone got hurt.

Next was a Dalek – and for a being that seemed once so dominating it was almost disturbing the amount of screams is was now ejecting, managing to hit the wall before flying out of the window. Another Cyberman. Another one. A Dalek. Another Cyberman. A Dalek. Another. A random rock…but no Doctor.

"DOCTOR!" she screamed, wishing and hoping it was somehow a good luck word that he would hear, maybe not verbally, but in his mind. "DOCTOR!!!!"

Whether it was bloody good luck or sheer willpower she didn't know, but next thing she knew there was the Doctor, hurtling towards her like a speeding train, screaming all the way.

"CATCH HIM!" Rose yelled over the commotion, launching out her own hand to grab at something, _anything. _She had no idea how, but she managed to catch a clump of material – or rather, the bottom of his shirt. Pain immediately shot through her fingers as the amount of force trying to pull him away from her grasp – but she wasn't going to let go now.

He was fully conscious and alert, lunging for the magna clamp Rose was so desperately holding onto. He looked over at Rose, eyes wide as he realised what she'd done. He held her tight around his waist, pressing her body to his to protect her.

"Rose I'm not worth it!" he shouted, but she could barely hear him, even though they were but centimetres from each other.

"Wait a second!" she shouted back, gesturing furiously at Pete, who was nearest to the computer. He instantly lurched forward, whacking a button on the keyboard.

The change was instant. Suddenly they were roughly jerked back _towards _the wall, almost making Rose lose her grip completely but the Doctor kept her held firm.

Rose watched, eyes wide as Daleks and Cybermen that had previous flown out the window suddenly did a 180 degree turn and came flying back through the window, melting through the wall and back into the void.

Rose looked up at the Doctor, seeing his grinning face but inches from her own, his warm breath washing over her face, caressing her senses. She wanted to kiss him there and then – but given the fact this probably was neither the right time nor right place, she regretfully looked away.

And saw a Dalek flying straight towards her head.

She screamed out loud, absolutely terrified as the Doctor instantly protected her, putting himself between her and the flying Dalek.

"No!" Rose hollered as the Dalek lower body ring of its frame collided with his head, instantly making him slump over her, eyes closed in unconsciousness. She screamed rage at the Dalek as it flew past her, the task on holding on now seeming impossible with the Doctor's limp body to cope with too.

She was slipping. She knew she was slipping. She screamed out for her mum, Mickey, Pete, Jake…but before anyone could reach them Rose had already fallen towards the lever.

With a smack and a surge of pain near her coccyx she realised she had managed to grab onto the lever with one hand, the Doctor's collar with the other. The pain was immense but she remained resolute, determined they were both going to survive.

She could hear the desperate calls of everyone begging for her to let go of the Doctor as concentrate on her own right to exist. She almost felt hurt.

She screamed out in pain as the Daleks and Cybermen continued to fly over her, close to her own head. She glanced quickly down at the injured Doctor – for the first time seeing probably one of the most surreal sights she'd seen in her life.

The Doctor's head was bleeding, coming out of his wound profusely and slicking onto the floor – but the blood, still part of the Doctor was also getting sucked into the void. A stream of blood looking very much like a long red ribbon connected the Doctor and the void wall, and Rose was still absolutely terrified.

She couldn't take much more of this. There was no way in Hell she was letting go of the Doctor in her wildest dreams, but neither did she want to get sucked into the void.

She had to sacrifice something.

If she let go of the Doctor now she'd spend the rest of her life in emotional turmoil and pain for the loss of the man she loved – yet if she let go of the lever, she and the Doctor would spent an eternity together with no means of escape…in Hell.

Tears staining her cheeks, she looked up at Jackie, Mickey, Pete and Jake in turn, her body in agony but her face pumped full of misery.

"I'm sorry," she mouthed.

* * *

**A/N: **You have two choices: happy ending, or sad ending? Ying or Yang? Daddy or chips? REVIEW AND TELL MEEEEEEEE! Thanks :D  



	2. Happy Ending!

**A/N: **Here's the happy ending! Woo! Everyone smiiiiile!_  
_

* * *

_  
If she let go of the Doctor now she'd spend the rest of her life in emotional turmoil and pain for the loss of the man she loved – yet if she let go of the lever, she and the Doctor would spent an eternity together with no means of escape…in Hell._

_Tears staining her cheeks, she looked up at Jackie, Mickey, Pete and Jake in turn, her body in agony but her face pumped full of misery._

_"I'm sorry," she mouthed._

* * *

Mickey's eyes widened, and he rapidly shook his head at her. He reached to his neck and thoughtfully stroked the giant yellow disc still hung around his neck. 

Before he even knew what he was doing he was taking it off from around his neck, fighting the pull of the void and he got as near to the ground as possible. With a hard, firm motion, he slid it across the floor to Rose.

She caught it in her teeth of all things, using the very last remnants of energy still tucked away inside to pull the Doctor up towards her, linking her legs in his to keep him stationary beneath her. She quickly put the yellow disc around their necks as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips, letting go of the lever altogether.

They both flew backwards together towards the void, the Daleks and Cybermen coming now only one at a time. She reached up to the disc still hung around their necks, whacking the button with the flat of her palm.

She managed to look up for the last time at the company that was clustered in the Lever Room. She couldn't even utter a word as the teleport took hold, and suddenly the group were staring at nothing.

They'd teleported, but they hadn't stopped moving. They were both still flying through the air, Rose's lips pressed to his as they both hit the wall with immense force, instantly knocking Rose out as they both reeled back and hit the floor, Rose's limp body half on and half off the Doctor's.

There was silence in the room.

And then Jackie Tyler stepped forward, lifting the disc from around her neck and dropping it loosely onto the floor, stepping warily forwards towards the pair and falling to her knees by their heads.

The Doctor was still bleeding, the crimson coloured substance pooling out around his head from his wound.

Jackie Tyler gulped, truly having no idea how to handle a medical emergency like this. She got onto his feet once more, jogging back towards Yvonne's office, searching for any kind of way out.

The phone was there, but she couldn't call the ambulance. If they found out what the Doctor truly was they'd absolutely freak out. She'd turned him in once before and she would not make that mistake again – especially seeing how much her daughter loved him. She may have not agreed with it but whatever made Rose happy made her happy.

There was a list of numbers by the phone, so she wagered her bets on another Torchwood base, 'Torchwood Cardiff'. They could help…she hoped.

* * *

"Hello? Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood Cardiff speakin'." 

Toshiko watched him from the other side of the desk, on of which was cluttered a ton of paper and used mugs of coffee, the mark of a Torchwood boss.

"Where's Yvonne?"

Tosh decided to take a seat, sensing this was going to take a while to complete. But the next words Jack spoke over the phone made her sit up, alarmed.

"Yvonne's dead?! Who are you?"

Pause, as Tosh waited with baited breath.

"Jackie Tyler? Is that as in…Rose Tyler?"

Tosh could easily see the amount of panic Jack was experiencing, perhaps even more than he first heard the Cybermen and Daleks trundling around above their heads on the over ground.

"Rose is there? Put her on!"

It was interesting to hear one side of the conversation and guess the other Tosh found, but at the amount of terror Jack seemed to be experiencing she couldn't possibly imagine the other side of it.

"Is the Doctor there?!"

Tosh watched as Jack suddenly leapt to his feet, white with worry.

"Is he conscious?"

Her eyes nearly bulged out their sockets. Someone was hurt.

"Stem the blood flow and keep 'em both warm," he was saying, "don't let anyone in that room, I'm comin'." He hung up, and quickly dived for his coat hanging from the stand. 

"Where're you going?" Tosh asked, rising to her feet as Jack sped out the door.

"London!" he called back.

* * *

At the sight of his two helpless best friends strewn out useless on the Torchwood Lever Room floor Jack became understandably unnerved, especially at the apparent facelift of one of them. 

He jogged over to them both, only just about registering Jackie Tyler's presence in his vision, holding a large spotted handkerchief stained red to the back of the Doctor's head. It was actually the first time he'd ever seen Rose's mother but this was no time for a polite introductory chat.

"Are they gonna be okay?" Jackie was asking anxiously, completely ignorant to the puzzlement of how a man whom had been in Cardiff two minutes ago had suddenly burst through the door in Torchwood: London.

"The Doc's tough," Jack replied reassuringly, bending down next to Rose's unconscious body and checking her over. "Rose seems to have just got a little stunned, she's okay, infact…here she comes."

Jack and Jackie both watched carefully as Rose's eyes flickered beneath their lids, a small groan issuing from her lips.

Jack waited for the moment.

"Ja…Jack?!" she stuttered, genuinely shocked. "What?!" She tried to sit up but her full consciousness had not yet returned, she already felt herself falling before she flung her arms out around Jack's neck to steady herself. She pulled him into a tight hug, glad to see him once more after so long.

Suddenly she drew back, alarmed.

"The Doctor!" she gasped, looking next to her at the man in question unconscious on the floor. She drew up; kneeling over him and putting her arm over his chest protectively as her other hand pushed back his hair from his forehead. She didn't care anymore; she loved him to death, end of. She kissed his cheek, feeling her mum and Jack staring down at her from above but neither stepping forward to make an argument against her.

She let a single tear fall down her cheek, not even looking up at Jack as she spoke:

"He'll be okay, won't he Jack?"

Jack nodded, trying not to think of the millions of complications that could come with the immense hit to the head.

"We have to get out of here," Jack suddenly started up, dropping down next to her and resting a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be swarming with the authorities in ten minutes. D'you know where the TARDIS is?"

She nodded, pulling herself up as Jack slipped his arms underneath the Doctor, lifting his limp body to carry him.

"Lead the way Rose," Jack nodded with his head towards the Lever Room door.

* * *

He could hear voices talking and laughing from a distance, though whether they were in his head or voices from the real world he didn't know. All he knew was that his head hurt badly and he could hardly remember a thing of what caused it. He forced his heavy eyes open, immediately coming face to face with an immaculate white ceiling directly above him. 

"Oh, look who finally decided to join in," said Rose's voice from beside him, and the Doctor forced his head to turn to look at her, wincing and raising a hand to the back of a bandaged head as he leant back on the pillows, confusion apparent.

"Welcome back," said a deep American voice from his left, one which pleasantly startled him. He turned to see the handsome features of Captain Jack Harkness staring back at him, grinning widely.

The confused expression got even more prominent. "What ha-" he started quickly, but then stopped himself as pain shot through his head, taking it a little more slowly. "…What happened?"

"What d'you remember sweetheart?" Jackie questioned, hands cupping his right one consolingly. He strained his memory to the maximum, closing his eyes as he visioned what had happened.

"The Lever Room…in Torchwood…" he muttered, still holding his head with his free hand. "The lever…started lowering…so I pushed it back up. But the pull from the void got too strong, I couldn't hold on…" He opened his eyes briefly to look at Rose, alarmed to find she was crying. He instantly shut his mouth, but she noticed this and gestured for him to carry on.

He took a breath. "I saw you screaming Rose, then it was just blackness. I knew I was in Hell and all I could hear was your voice ringing in my mind."

"Then?" Jack prompted.

"Then there was this speck of white light in the distance, and I knew I was being sucked towards it. I passed through and I remember…just being happy to be alive, back in existence. But then something was killing me, smashing in my skull and I couldn't fight the blackness and the pain…I knew I couldn't pass out but…I had no choice."

"Then Jackie and Rose brought you back to this world through the discs," Jack filled in for the benefit of the weeping Rose. "Jackie phoned me and I took the teleport from Cardiff, came and found you and we all came back to the TARDIS."

"Teleport?" Jackie suddenly asked, confused and slightly amazed. "You…you came by teleport?"

"Couldn't waste any time," Jack answered with a grin. "It's still half in development but I had to take the risk. Latest technology."

"Thanks," the Doctor said with a smile at Jack, before they both met in a rather distinguished manly hug.

"It was my pleasure Doctor," Jack replied with a smiled, drawing back before gesturing at Rose. The Doctor looked at her, touching her gently on the arm as she cried into her mother. She looked up, eyes red and puffy.

"Hey," he said gently, tilting his head slightly as she tried desperately to wipe her tears back. She needed no invitation to fall onto him, burying her head in his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him. He returned the action, closing his eyes as she climbed onto the bed next to him.

"For God's sake, kiss 'er already," came Jackie's voice from the side, and the Doctor grinned to himself, manoeuvring his head and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Properly!" Jack said, and Rose drew back a little, her and the Doctors' noses touching as they stayed in each other's embrace.

Rose ventured forward first, tongue slipping in his mouth as they properly kissed for the first time where the both of them were conscious and not being possessed by strange trampoline women from the future.

The Doctor was enjoying it, but knew he shouldn't be. He shouldn't even be doing it. But he heard Jack and Jackie cheer them on and it just increased his sex drive even further. _Why_ was Jackie so eager? _Why _was he doing this?

The Doctor finally drew away, breathing deeply as she stared at him in complete amazement, smiling.

"Do that again?" she asked instantly.

To his complete and total astonishment, the Doctor found himself grinning at what had just happened. He heard alarm bells ringing inside his mind as he reached up once more to her face, caressing her cheek gently to brush away her hair from her tear tracks.

He looked down at himself, suddenly realising he infact, seemed to be shirtless.

"I see you took the liberty of undressing me," he said to Rose, eyes sparkling. His grin slowly turned to a frown at her reply of a shake of the head, and the glance over at Jack. The Doctor's eyes followed the path to meet Jack's, who gave a small smile and a wave.

The Doctor closed his eyes and groaned loudly to himself, seeking the remedy of another kiss from Rose.

"Is this it then?" Rose asked as they parted, ignorant to Jack and Jackie still sat next to them. "Is this a first step?"

"Are you ready?" the Doctor questioned her question.

After a moment's pause, she nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"We can't go back if we do this Rose," he reminded her gently. "You have to be sure."

She paused to consider his words for only a moment, before nodding once more, this time with more confidence. "I'm ready."

"Then Rose Tyler, I love you."

"I love you too, Doctor."

They reached out to each other once more with lips parted, ready to kiss for what must have been the hundredth time in the space of one minute, before Jackie's voice suddenly interrupted the moment.

"Alright, don't overdo it! Everyone, out! My patient needs rest!"

They stopped midway; laughing out loud as Rose withdrew back onto her feet. Jackie shooed her and Jack out as the Doctor slid down once more, eyes closing to his own personally made mind-state of ecstasy.

"Thank you Jackie," he whispered as he felt her presence beside him.

"There are _rules _to 'avin' my daughter y'know," she suddenly started from a distance. "One, no sex without protec…"

But he was already asleep.

* * *

Two days later and the Doctor was bouncing around the console once more with a huge, award-worthy grin in place. He was in his element, flicking switches and pulling levers. Rose watched him, laughing as he joked and rambled on and on about seemingly nothing at all to do with anything in the least bit important. 

They'd said a fond farewell to Jackie but ten minutes ago, taking off into the stars with a willing Jack resuming his original companion status onboard the TARDIS. The Doctor and Rose were both willing to have him with them on their adventures. Jack had explained, with the Doctor slight inputs of explanations of his journey from Satellite Five to the year 2006, but purposely neglected to mention his Cardiff Torchwood base.

The far door of the console room opened to reveal the very man in question, strutting straight up to Rose and giving her a quick, yet enthralling kiss on the lips.

"I kissed your girl Doc, watcha gonna do?" he provoked the Doctor, sporting a grin, who just threw him back another.

"Take all your hair gel."

The Jack immediate jumped away from Rose as if she were on fire, hands in the air in surrender. "Fine! She's yours!"

Rose laughed again, getting onto her feet and jogging over to the Doctor, slipping her arms around his waist and kissing the back of his neck. "Where to then sir?"

"How 'bout…" He paused to consider. "…Shakespeare? Y'know, I'd _love _to see Shakespeare…"

And they were off, three friends flying into the infinite plains of the Cosmos to explore eternity together.

The Doctor, Rose Tyler and Captain Jack Harkness: the unbreakable trinity.

**The End!**

* * *

**A/N: **You will probably notice in the coming weeks if you read anything else I write that I have a tendency to do Jack, Ten, and Rose. It's my dream team! Even though there's no chance of that no, they _deserve _to be together! Tell you what else I was thinking of doing: _Jark Harkness' Dream Adventure. _I'll say no more. It's not slash, because the Doctor isn't _gay! _He's as straight as a ruler. No questions asked. 

Anyway. Toodles :D Ty for reading, would love you to say what you thought :D

I will update Ramble ASAP, I've hit a wall with it...a rather large wall. A rather large, thick wall.


	3. Sad Ending

**A/N: **Hehe, sorry it took so long. Here's the sad tradgedy/fantasy ending. :D

* * *

**Sad Ending…**

Mickey's eyes widened, and he rapidly shook his head at her. He reached to his neck and thoughtfully stroked the giant yellow disc still hung around his neck.

Before he even knew what he was doing he was taking it off from around his neck, fighting the pull of the void and he got as near to the ground as possible. With a hard, firm motion, he slid it across the floor to Rose.

She caught it in her teeth of all things, using the very last remnants of energy still tucked away inside to pull the Doctor up towards her, linking her legs in his to keep him stationary beneath her. She quickly put the yellow disc around their necks as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips, letting go of the lever altogether.

They both flew backwards together towards the void, the Daleks and Cybermen coming now only one at a time. Feeling as thought she were in slow motion Rose fumbled for the yellow button one handed, as she didn't want to take her lips off of his. Her hand searched frantically for the centre of the button, but it too was being pulled towards the void with them as made the object hard to grasp.

The wall was rippling like a pebble dropped in water now, and Rose and the Doctor were but a mere metre from the wall of the void.

Rose knew she wasn't going to get the disc in time. She quickly pushed the unconscious Doctor as far as she could from the wall to prevent him going through, willing to sacrifice herself in order for the Doctor not to be trapped in Hell forever.

She closed her eyes.

And hit the solid wall with an immense amount of force.

Several cracks rang out as she slipped to the floor, limp. The Doctor followed her impact with an equal amount of force, more cracks ensuing as he dropped on top of her, landing awkwardly as a mess of limbs in the quiet of the darkened Torchwood Tower. Both were unmoving, eyes closed.

It was a few moments before anyone moved due to mostly shock, but the horrifying sight that caused movements of panic in the gathered group was the single trickle of blood that dripped down out of the Doctor's ear onto the floor. Jackie moved forward hesitantly, Pete, Mickey and Jake in tow as she knelt down next to them both, not even daring to touch for fear it would bruise them more.

"Get an ambulance under Torchwood's name," Pete commanded loudly to whoever might be listening as he moved to detangle the pair, assuming leader over the situation. He lifted off the Doctor with slight difficulty, dragging him back as carefully as he could although Pete Tyler could see perfectly well the most obvious damage on impact.

His right arm was disjointed, broken in several places like his right leg. There was blood dripping out of his left ear and the corner of his mouth and nose, whilst bruises that boasted a hue of different colours were starting to surface on the right side of his face. His pulse was weak and threaded but still there.

"He's just about here. How's Rose?" Pete asked as Jackie remained paralysed, staring at her unmoving injured daughter still lying in a heap on the floor. The breaks along her arms were obvious as were the dislocation of her legs, but that was not the most shocking thing Jackie could see now.

Because right there infront of her, she already knew her daughter was dead from the moment she hit the wall. The way her neck bent at an erratic angle made the truth blatantly obvious – the bone was snapped cleanly into two.

No one dared to speak or even try to move the dead girl from where she lay – but Mickey, with tears in his eyes stepped forward towards her, throwing a blanket over to hide her emotionless face.

Suddenly there was a chesty coughing sound from somewhere on the floor where Pete still crouched, who looked up at the absolutely sheet white Jackie and nodded to the Doctor. Jackie crossed the room, standing motionless above the Doctor and staring straight down at him as his eyes flickered open to reveal pained brown eyes. He stared straight up at Jackie still staring down at him, and then realised where he was.

"Rose?" was the first word that passed his blood coated lips, making to sit up straight but crying out in agony as his injuries made a blatant statement, collapsing back onto the floor.

"She's fine Doctor," Pete lied, wanting to protect the Time Lord from his (obviously) lover's death until the time was right. "Just stay still, you've been hurt badly." Pete wanted to grieve. Jackie wanted to grieve. They all wanted to grieve for what had happened to Rose – but the Doctor was more important right now.

"Rose…" he groaned once more, this time pushing himself up straight against other man's protest. He looked over past Jackie's legs to the blanket across the room, seeing a pale white hand poking out from underneath, a few distinguishing rings on the digits.

He didn't need a diagram.

"No!" he cried out in shock and despair, trying to push himself along the floor through the sea of agony next to Rose's dead form. The room was utterly and eerily silent now, not even the sound of traffic on the streets below. He made it to Rose but no one attempted to make any move towards him – just watching as he drew back the blanket with stiff, blood-coated fingers and staring at expressionless features on her beautiful face.

"Rose…" he croaked again, reaching up to her neck and checking for any signs of life. She was completely and utterly dead; nothing could change that. "Why…?" he whispered, tears rushing down his cheeks in an uncontrollable waterfall. "Why Rose…why…?"

He collapsed limply forwards onto her still body, unconscious.

* * *

Jackie had watched in silence as the paramedics had strapped him onto a body board, anxious voices discussing his injuries – some filled with negativity. She had followed them wordlessly out to the ambulance and sat down beside him for the journey, holding his unresponsive hand. She'd been separated from him when they had taken him into emergency surgery but she didn't cause a stir; simply sat down and waited. Mickey, Pete and Jake had arrived a short while after that, all silent and still as they also waited for the inevitable.

The ambulance was of Torchwood priority, so when they saw how different he was internally no alarms were raised. They treated him as best they could; it was their duty to after all.

A nurse had finally entered the room and explained the situation to them, eyes both sparkling and watering at the same time as the explanation tumbled from her mouth. He was very much a fighter and was currently in the Recovery room, after which he'd be transferred to the ICU.

She had offered for them to go see him in Recovery, but surprisingly Jackie rejected. She couldn't see him, not yet. She needed time to really adjust to the reality of the situation, and she needed to sleep. Pete had simply smiled at the Nurse as best he could, leading his parallel wife to the car before driving back to their mansion – offering Mickey and Jake both a room.

She had woken up at the usual time of 7:00am, getting herself a cup of tea after a little investigation of the new elaborate kitchen. She watched the wide screen television until the rest of them had got up at 9:00am – then together they had gone back to the hospital.

"John Smith," she had said, an alias she knew the Doctor had frequently used on her world. _Her_ world. _Her_ flat. _Her_ reality. Oh how she longed for it now.

"Ah yes, Nurse Panalo will take you to see him," the Receptionist had replied as gently as she could, waving to a woman just across the room. Minutes later they were following her to the ICU. She explained on the way the usual warnings: not look the same, not act the same. She had also stopped them inches outside the door, her voice switching into 'apologetic' mode.

"I'm really sorry, but the damage to his legs was irreparable," she said, "he will never be able to walk again."

Jackie had thanked her and made her way across to his bedside. He had bandages wrapped securely around most of his upper half, including his head. He looked a mess, but there was no mistaking the wild mop of brown hair poking out from beneath various materials.

Silently, she took a seat next to him, dabbing a fond kiss to his cheek, purposefully avoiding the tubes running everywhere.

It wasn't until the others left did she see the flicker of an eyelid, the twitch of his finger still resting in her palm. His eyes opened and she looked down on him, brushing back some hair.

"I'd hoped that was a nightmare," he had muttered weakly, looking up into her eyes.

"It was real," she reassured him, before suddenly heeding her own words. "Rose…she's dead…oh God…" She tried to take her gaze off of his, finding it painfully reminding of her only, and now dead daughter.

The Doctor had just considered her for a moment, letting her grieve for Rose. After a few minutes of just watching her cry he couldn't stop his own eyes watering, and soon the both of them were just grieving for the girl – both for love.

After another few minutes both their eyes were dry. Jackie reached up and brushed back his hair again – something the Doctor found Rose had a tendency to do also.

"Do you make love with her?" Jackie had suddenly asked out of the blue, eyes serious. He had paused for moment, and then nodded; she just nodded back in reply.

Another brief pause.

"I'm sorry Jackie," he had blurted out, eyes falling from hers to the covers he was lying under. He couldn't feel his legs. "I'm sorry…for…for…"

"Don't go apologisin' for things ya couldn't control," she nearly snapped back rather rudely, but managed to soften her voice just in time. "You loved her, and she loved you back. I know you protect her with your life." She had paused for a moment, before forcing a smile onto her face and starting cheerfully, "doctor's say you'll be fine, be out of here in a couple of weeks."

But she could already see by the look on his face that was not going to be a possibility.

"I can't, Jackie. I just can't. There's nothing left for me here."

She had already known his intentions before he uttered them.

"I'm ready to die."

There was no point arguing. What did she have to argue with?

"You've got Pete," he carried on, "and Mickey. You've got a huge house and a lot of money. Enjoy your life while you can. Forget about me."

Even though she knew that would be impossible, she found herself concurring. "D'you want anything?"

He looked over to the window currently showing a view of the parallel London, gesturing towards it with as little pain as possible.

"I'd like to die free."

* * *

She'd just about managed to navigate through the hospital with him in a wheelchair with no interruptions. The fact he couldn't walk made things a little more challenging but they finally made it out onto Hospital grounds as she wheel them over to a nearby bench and helped him drop into it. She had sat down next to him on the wood brushing back more tears from her eyes. He had gulped in the fresh air of the bright summer morning, looking up to a hovering zeppelin hanging over their heads.

Jackie took his hand. "…What should I tell them?"

He had frowned for a moment thoughtfully. "Tell them…tell them that I'm sorry."

She had nodded again. They were both ready.

The Doctor stared ahead blankly for a few moments, looking straight through a rose bush across the green. He seemed to go limp against the bench as he let out his last breath, closing his eyelids.

He wasn't going to regenerate this time.

Then it had happened. The wind picked up slightly as Jackie's hair blew in the new wind, spiralling out from a bright white light but metres from where they stood.

And Rose stepped forward.

Of course, she was glowing whiteness as she smiled down at her stunned mother, stepping forwards even more to the dead Doctor. She had extended a hand towards his, grasping it and pulling.

Then almost as if there was another person sitting just inside of him, a bright white Doctor was pulled onto his feet by Rose, leaving his dead form still sitting on the bench. His white double was dressed back in his normal suit with no bandages or bruises anywhere, pressing up against Rose once he was on his feet.

Mrs. Tyler had watched as the Doctor and Rose began to kiss, feeling strangely peaceful inside. Back on Her World she would have definitely slapped the Doctor for a stonker like that, but now she just watched, content. They had parted after a moment as the Doctor turned back to her and shot her a grin.

"_Thank you," _he had mouthed, but strangely there was no sound but for the background hum of what could only be the white light still sitting where Rose had left it. The Doctor turned back to Rose as they both linked hands, and for the last time, began to run.

The white light had swallowed them as soon the wind died down – and once again it had been a beautiful summer's day.

* * *

**A/N: **(Ahem) Sorry about the fantasy glowy ending thing, I had a craving. You may or may not have noticed this was written with the word 'had' a lot, that's coz there's another part to this. :D then it's _all _done. 


	4. The Ending Ending

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long. Finally! The Doc can rest in peace after his strange fanatical ending. I had a craving._**  
**_

* * *

_**Eleven years later…**_

She was staring at that picture again. The one with _her_ on. Jackie could somehow never move on from it. Sometimes for hours she'd just sit there and stare, absorbed in thoughts, memories and feeling of the past. Sometimes he would try to ask her about Rose, about what she was like and what she did for a living. She always replied with enthralling tales of intelligence and beauty – a long life of willing servitude to both country and the world.

"Save the world every other day, she did," his gran repeated every other sentence though tears of loss and pain.

But Jesse couldn't help but notice alongside Rose there was another face. A man – thin, brown hair, brown eyes and a grin that could probably even melt a block of ice. He had his arm around Rose, protecting above all else. They were a couple, no doubt it. Jesse had tried to ask his gran who he was, but this seemed to send Jackie into a state of disrepair, managing to mumble the word 'doctor' before having to switch on the television to take her mind off of it.

So he'd never asked past that. She said that they'd died in a car crash on the M1, and although Jesse felt hurt she couldn't tell him more he had no choice but to remain curious.

He'd tried asking Uncle Mickey and Granddad Pete about it, but they just replied that he should ask Jackie. He'd even tried asking Lily about the couple, not that he actually expected a structured reply of any kind from the nine-year-old, and he didn't get one. Rose was Lily's sister and even she knew nothing about her or the mysterious doctor man.

Jesse was only eight at the time.

But now he was ten, the big one-oh, double figures of a decade and his curiosity was understandably peeked.

And now she was staring at the picture again.

He decided, just this once, he'd try not to cause any trouble. He'd always seemed to have a problem with that, whether it was intentional or not. Slowly he turned back around to go back to his room to play with his new birthday things – but a voice stopped his movement.

"Jesse? I need to talk to you."

"I didn't do it," he said instantly, looking to the floor. She shook her head, smiling.

"Ten's a big age, and that makes you a big boy. I think you're old enough to know about your parents now."

He sniffed. His gran had always been melancholic on the subject that he was an orphan. "What about them?"

She gestured for him to sit down next to her on the sofa, which he did. For a moment they just stared at the picture on the mantle before Jesse opened his mouth to voice his thoughts out loud – but thankfully Jackie stopped him.

"'Ow much d'you know 'bout them?"

He shrugged. "Nothing past that picture and your stories, gran," he said, pointing at the picture on the mantle where Rose and the doctor man stared back. Jesse attempted to push his wild brown hair out of his deep brown eyes as Jackie looked back at him, taking in exactly how much like his father the Doctor's son looked.

She reached inside her jacket pocket, bringing out a small key hanging on a thin gold chain. She reached out and dropped the key into his hand. He stared at it, bewildered as it began to gently throb a golden colour – and then died down.

"This was your dad's," she explained, "there's only one thing that it fits."

"What's that?"

"A time machine."

"Whoa!" Jesse exclaimed with amazement, staring down at the key in his palm. "You said he was a doctor, not a scientist."

"'E was a Doctor of everythin' sweetheart. We all called 'im the Doctor; no one knew 'is real name. 'E travelled 'round the universe savin' peoples' lives – 'e was a hero."

"That's so weird!"

"'E was an alien. A Time Lord."

Jesse blinked, unable to believe his ears.

"My dad was an alien? That's so cool! Wait a minute…am I an alien too?"

She took his hand, and rested it on his chest. First one side: _boom boom, boom boom, boom boom._ Then the other side: _boom boom, boom boom, boom boom._

"You said it was a birth defect gran."

She shook her head. "Time Lords 'ave two hearts."

"Well good…" he was grinning again, just like the Doctor. "Was my mum an alien too?"

She shook her head. "No. Just a normal human girl with the willpower of a million. That was how your parents died."

"In the car crash?"

She shook her head. "It wasn't a car crash."

Jesse's head was spinning at one thousand miles per hour. "What happened?"

She began to explain the battle of Canary Wharf between the Cybermen and the Daleks – how Rose had gone back to save the Doctor, of how he'd fallen in the void of nothingness. She described the delight in her daughter as she worked out how to open the void and get back the Doctor, the hit the Doctor had taken, the way they had been unable to control themselves as they smashed into the wall…

Tears were in Jackie's eyes once again. "Your mum died on impact. We tried to save ya dad but he died later in 'ospital of a broken heart. He chose to die, Jesse."

"Why?" Jesse suddenly looked to his shoes, guilty. "Was it 'cause of me?"

"Oh God no sweetheart, if your dad 'ad known 'bout you he'd be with us right now. Your mum didn't know 'bout you either, I don't think. None of us did. They were doing a post-mortem and they found ya, impossibly still just about alive inside 'er. So they grew ya artificially until you matured and then gave ya to us to look after."

Jesse was still trying to take in the fact his dad was an alien, never mind the fact he was equated to a test tube baby. He blinked and looked down at the key still in the flat of his palm, truly bewildered.

"When you're old enough I want ya to follow in your dad's footsteps. The TARDIS, his time machine should still be in the parallel world but you've gotta get there and find it for yourself."

Jesse grinned up at her with Doctor-like proportions. "I'll do it gran. I'll find it."

* * *

It had been six years since he'd uttered the words. He was sixteen now, having passed his GCSEs, A Levels and AS Levels with confident A stars when he was only twelve, the highest marks in the country. He had been put up so many classes in school and attended University at only thirteen. He instantly acquired a Doctorate for fifteen major subjects and a Master's Degree in six more. He refused for the media to publicise his accomplishments – he didn't want the attention. The only thing he'd ever been interested in was his destiny already laid out before him, the footsteps of his father set in the stone path he walked.

Here it was, the TARDIS, summoned by the TARDIS key through a lot of concentration and to be honest – Jesse was a bit disappointed. Fifteen-year-old Lily stood behind him gawping in amazement at what had just happened, his gran cheering him on beside his granddad and uncle.

"It's a bit small, isn't it?" he said loudly, peering around the side of the blue police box, shoving the key into the lock and turning. He pushed the door inward, expecting an extremely small interior but instead found something even bigger.

"It's…it's bigger on the inside!" he exclaimed to the crowd outside, rushing over to the console and glancing over all the buttons embedded in the surface. The entire interior was dark and dead looking, absolutely no light or sound from anywhere around him. Slowly, with eyes watching, he extended a hand to a lucky looking switch and flipped it carefully.

Everything instantly exploded into life.

He jumped as the console in the middle began to glow and beep in a frenzy, the lights below suddenly shining up through the metal grating and bathe the entire interior in a light glow.

"Wow," Jesse breathed. "Hello, TARDIS," he began hesitantly, knowing this wasn't a machine, it was perfectly _alive. _"I think you knew my dad."

The TARDIS dinged in approval.

"Can I fly you?"

Another ding of approval.

"Thank you," he replied happily, pausing for a moment before turning to the crowd still gathered in the doorway. "Thank you to you too. I guess this is good bye."

Jackie visually took in her grandson, dressed in black converses and black baggy jeans. He wore a red zip up hoody with a white undershirt, his floppy brown hair gelled up high on his head – just like his father used to have it, Uncle Mickey said.

"You come back and see us, won't you?" Jackie asked him as she stepped forward towards him, kissing the boy fondly on the forehead even though she knew he'd squirm. "Your dad never did."

Jesse indignantly wiped his head with his sleeve. "Hey that reminds me…won't I need like, a title or something? Like dad did."

The group glanced between each other in confusion for a moment.

"The Master?" Mickey suggested, and Jesse looked a little taken aback.

"Eww, no, don't like that. Any others?"

"The Med-student!" Pete contributed unhelpfully. Jesse laughed.

"How 'bout just, the Doctor's son?" Lily suddenly piped up, absently twiddling with her long blonde hair as all heads turned to her. "I mean, if he was like mum said then that's bound to get you into places, right?"

Jesse paused to consider this, a grin broadening across his face.

"Hey, you're right." He threw out his arms to the crowd like a leader to his people. "I am the Doctor's Son!" he bellowed, before stopping, frowning a little. "Is that too pretentious?" he asked, more to himself than the others. "…Nah," he finally decided aloud. Jackie laughed – this was the Doctor's son all right.

"Look after yaself, won't you?" she asked, and he nodded sharply.

"Thanks, gran."

Jackie ushered the crowd out of the TARDIS, her heart breaking to see him leaving but knew it had to be done. She and Mickey had told him everything they knew about his dad and what to expect – regeneration, residual cellular energy – but nothing could prepare him enough for the huge cosmos of thrills and spills that awaited him.

They turned, and began to watch as the TARDIS kicked into motion, disappearing from existence to explore the Universe, taking the teenage boy with it. The wind blew, ruffling Jackie's thin grey hair as it whistled in her ears.

And for a moment she thought she heard the Doctor's voice on the wind, whispering a simple 'thank you'.

"I owe it to you," she answered with a smile, turning away as the wind died down to nothing.

**The End**


End file.
